


Build C Extended Cut

by BlueWaters52



Series: Aveyond R/L Series [1]
Category: Aveyond
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWaters52/pseuds/BlueWaters52
Summary: What really happened.Fic written for Aveyond Secret Santa 2018/19.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Aveyond fic after 10+ years lmao.
> 
> I tried T_T. It's been ages since I've written fiction.
> 
> So I decided to continue with my whole 'extended cut' theme from last year lol.
> 
> This was also inspired by the song 'Haven't Had Enough' by Marianas Trench, to give you more context.

Lars opened a blurry eye and looked around at his surroundings. The sight was familiar yet foreign. Well, that was to be expected with nights spent at one inn or another for the past who knew how many months. The room seemed fancier than an inn however, but he was pretty sure he wasn’t at their Sedona mansion. As his mind cleared, pieces clicked into places and he sprang to his feet. He hadn’t been here in ages. Not after that huge fall out..

While stumbling onto the landing and almost taking a nose dive down the stairs, he heard a well known shrieking sound. 

“You ungrateful lazy slave! You aren’t worth half the price I paid for you!”

At the foot of the stairs stood his mother facing Rhen with a whip in her hands facing. Rhen, on the other hand, looked pale and braced for impact.

“Mother! Stop!” 

The next instant Lady Rona stood frozen, her arm raised and whip suspended in mid air.

Rhen gaped, looking between Lars and Lady Rona.

“Rhen! What happened? What are we doing here? And why are you wearing those awful slave clothes?”

Rhen stared at Lars as if he had grown a second head.

“Um because that’s what your mother gave me..?”

Lars winced. He desperately tried to recall what had happened the other day but drew a blank. He was fairly sure that he and Rhen had been on a mission to stop Ahriman by first rescuing all the druids - accompanied by Elini, Te’ijal, Galahad, Mad Marge, Pirate John and (unfortunately) Dameon.

Maybe this was some kind of accidental time magic. Well then how was he to get back!? 

Lars exhaled slowly, in an attempt to calm himself down. Maybe he could get back to his original timeline if he concentrated hard enough..

“What did you do to her?” 

Right. He still had to undo the motion freeze on his mother and deal with Rhen, who was currently looking at him with extreme suspicion. 

“Rhen, stand back.”

Lars undid his spell once Rhen moved out of the way and the whip came crashing down and lashed at the floor.

Lady Rona blinked in surprise. “Lars? When did you get here? And how did that slave girl get all the way there?” she glared at Rhen, “Is this another one of your tricks? No dinner for you today! Now get out of my sight!”

Rhen hurried away, glad to leave the scene.

“Hope you’re well rested, son? You were quite tired when you came back from the woods..”

“Yeah, er, I think I’ll go back to my room.”

\--

Once back in his room, Lars used all his willpower and concentration but his surroundings didn’t change at all. Not even slight warping. Exhausted, he reevaluated his situation. His best bet was probably to consult the Professors at Shadwood Academy. He could only hope that his actions in this timeline wouldn’t affect the original one. He would also take Rhen along with him - He couldn’t possibly leave her alone here with his mother. Speaking of Rhen..

\--

Lars knocked on the door of the slave quarters, a plate filled with bread and meat in his hand.

“What do you want Lars?”

Rhen looked more tired and weary than when she almost had her life drained out of her during battle.

Lars grimaced. They really had treated her terribly.

“Um.. I’ve brought you dinner.”

“I’m not in the mood for your games.” Rhen huddled further into herself, “For all I know, the food might be poisoned.”

“It’s not! ! swear!”

When Rhen remained unconvinced, Lars gingerly broke off and ate a piece of the bread and meat. 

“See?!”

“Well I’m not hungry,” grumbled Rhen right as her stomach growled loudly, causing her to blush.

Lars raised an eyebrow and put the plate in front of her.

He couldn’t help grinning as Rhen began gulping down the meal.

“What?!”

“You always ate like a goblin after battle.” answered Lars, receiving a confused glare in response. He raised both his hands in defense, “Alright, alright..”

“Don’t you have anything better to do?!”

“Actually I have something important to talk to you about..”

“What?”

Lars hesitated, “You probably won’t believe me, but I’m actually from another timeline, where you and I were on an important quest to defeat a great evil. I don’t know what happened or how I was sent back here - and so we need to go to Shadwood Academy as soon as possible to figure it out.”

Rhen stared at him. “Did you hit your head in the woods or something?”

Lars sighed, “I knew you wouldn’t believe me. But at least believe this - it is incredibly important that you come with me to Shadwood Academy tomorrow. I am not going to force you though - here,” Lars handed her a token, “This is a token representing citizenship under the empire and your freedom.”

Rhen examined the token unbelievingly, turning it slowly in her hand. 

“So.. will you come?”

“Ok.” said Rhen after a moment, “It’s too dangerous to leave the town before morning anyway.”

“And Rhen.. I’m extremely sorry for all that me and my mother have done to you.”

Rhen gaped at him.

“..Do you think you could ever forgive me?”

“Get away from me, demon spawn!” exclaimed Rhen in a strangely masculine voice.

Lars stepped back in surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

..And promptly fell off the bed.

He lay in a dazed heap on the floor.

They had just defeated Ahriman.

The party was currently staying the night at the Sun Temple and everyone would head their respective ways in the morning.

Lars breathed a sigh of relief. Thank the Oracle.

He rubbed his face, sat up and looked around the sleeping faces. He could make out the silhouettes of Te’ijal and Galahad in the corner. 

Oh, so that’s where that had come from.

He got up and headed outside - didn’t much feel like sleeping again after that bizarre dream.

To his surprise, a lavender headed figure was already huddled on the steps. 

“I’d thought you would be sleeping like a baby tonight, what with no demons on our backs,” said Lars, sitting down beside her.

“So did I,” sighed Rhen.

“What’s the matter?”

“It’s just - I really don’t think I want to be queen.”

“Then don’t. The Oracle isn’t forcing you.”

“No.. But everyone expects it, don’t they?”

Hard to argue with that one.

“Rhen, you’ve risked your life countless times in order to save this world. I think you’ve fulfilled your obligation towards them. Maybe.. Maybe should ask the Oracle if you could stay at the Sun Temple.”

Rhen didn’t miss what he was implying.

“I don’t want to stay with Dameon either. I sort of understand where he was coming from, but I don’t feel like I can ever trust him again, you know? I don’t even know anymore what was an act and what was actually him.”

“You’ve told me a lot about what you don’t want, well, what do you want to do then?”

“Nothing! How about that?!”

“Nothing? You aren’t serious?”

“Oh but I am! I just feel like travelling about a bit with no obligations. I mean, I already have a dragon and know how to take care of myself. In any case, nowhere feels like home anymore. Clearwater seems like a lifetime ago.”

“Then do that.”

“..You mean that?”

“I do.”

“And Rhen?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m really sorry about how my mother and I treated you.”

Rhen stared at him.

“You already apologised in Sedona, remember?”

“Yeah. It’s just - I don’t think I’ll ever have apologised enough.”

“Lars, you’ve grown more than I ever thought you capable. That was ages ago.”

Lars hummed noncomittingly, scenes of the dream dancing behind his eyes.

“You’re leaving too tomorrow?”

“Yeah, for Veldarah.”

Rhen gave him an odd look.

“What?”

“Do you think you could.. Stay? For a day or two?”

Lars looked questioningly at Rhen.

“I’d rather not be alone so soon.. I mean, it’ll be pretty jarring after travelling with everyone for so long.”

“Alright. I’m in no hurry after all.” Lars stood up and reached out a hand for Rhen, “You should at least try to get some sleep tonight though. Actually, we both should.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Rhen and Lars wandered aimlessly around Aveyond. After the exchange of goodbyes, everyone had parted ways. Dameon wasn’t particularly pleased about his extended stay though, Lars thought with a smirk.

A high pitched scream interrupted Lars’s mulling.

“Lars! Over there!”

Some distance away a Harpy hovered over the ground, a tiny fairy clutched in her talons.

Rhen and Lars glanced at each other before hurrying towards them.

“Please help me!” squeaked the fairy, “She’s going to eat me!”

“Not you both again!” exclaimed the Harpy.

“Let her go!” Rhen pointed the tip of her sword at the Harpy.

“Unless you want to fight us of course,” chimed in Lars

The Harpy dropped the fairy on to the ground and flew away with a quick bat of her wings.

“Shame. I almost miss having a good fight,” said Rhen, tucking her sword back in.

“You saved my life! Thank you so much!” the fairy proceeded to throw a handful of fairy dust in their faces.

“Achoo!”

“This always happens to you!” laughed Rhen

“Damn fairies,” sniffed Lars, rubbing his watering eyes.

He tried to walk away but in his disorientation tripped over his own feet and fell, bringing Rhen down with him.

When he opened his eyes he realised his face was awfully close to Rhen’s. Rhen’s eyes had mirth dancing in them and she was trying really hard to suppress laughter.

In fact, you could always tell what Rhen was feeling through her eyes - he remembered the fiery determination in them during battle; the self-doubt while trying to fit in with the upper class at the ball in Sedona (even though she outshone them all, in his opinion); the worry whenever a party member got seriously hurt - yeah, they were beautiful indeed.

Unknowingly he inched closer until his lips were touching hers.

For one moment of bliss, all the admiration, wonder, and affection that he’d felt for her and tried desperately to suppress poured out of him.

His common sense soon kicked in however, and he hurriedly pushed himself back.

“Can we just.. Forget about this? Please?” he ventured after a couple of minutes.

“And what if I don’t want to?” answered Rhen softly.

“What do you mean?” asked a wide-eyed Lars.

“What if I’d rather do that again sometime,” Rhen said slowly.

“You can’t be serious..Oh I know what this is” mused Lars bitterly, “You’re just trying to fill the void left by Dameon, and will surely return to him once you’ve had some time to recover from his betrayal.”

“I was serious you know, when I said that I didn’t think I could ever trust him again.” Rhen continued, “And do you remember how I told you that I didn’t feel like I had a home yesterday night?”

“Yeah..”

“Well that’s not strictly true..” Rhen trailed off uncertainly.

“We were a team long before anyone else joined us, even though we loathed each other we had each other’s backs. And yesterday.. I knew it would get a bit lonely when everyone left, but when I realised that you would be leaving too, I felt.. Empty. And I really didn’t want to examine that feeling.” Rhen paused, “I think.. Maybe.. I might have a home after all, it’s just that it’s a person not a place. ..It’s you.”

A few moments of tense silence passed between them.

“Um, are you crying?”

“Of course not,” sniffed Lars, rubbing his eyes vigorously and trying to salvage his dignity, before abandoning the endeavour and enveloping Rhen in a hug.

\----

Once the shock and exhilaration of learning that the other reciprocated their feelings subdued, conversation turned towards future plans once again.

“I’ll accompany you to wherever you want to go you know,”

“What? You think I can’t handle feral chickens on my own even after defeating Ahriman?” said Rhen with a toothy grin.

“Well, I mean they were making mince meat out of you before I came along.”

“Were not!”

“Were too!”

Both of them burst out laughing.

“Will we ever not be reduced to 5 year olds while talking to each other?”

“Hey! Speak for yourself! Anyway..,” continued Lars, “It’s not just about protecting you. I.. Er, Would rather stay with you..”

“I know,” blushed Rhen, “But what about Veldarah?”

Lars shrugged, “What about it?”

“Actually, you know what? Veldarah is the place I need to be. I can’t believe I forgot about abolishing slavery!”

“About that.. I actually have a plan for going through with that.”

“Yeah?”

“So once we become High Sword Singer and High Sorcerer, we should have a fair bit of influence over politics and can turn the law in our favour. We should be raised soon enough as as we, you know, basically saved the world - but till then we can work on enrolling magical slaves into the academy who can then form a support network for the other slaves as well as start influencing the upper class. I’ll tell you the details on the way back.”

Rhen blinked owlishly at Lars.

“You’ve.. thought a lot about this.”

“Well, yeah. I mean, if you had to become the queen of Thais, someone had to take up the mantle, so to speak,” he answered with a grin.

Rhen beamed at him.

“Not a word,” grumbled Lars.


	4. Epilogue - Part 1

Rhen and Lars taught at Shadwood Academy for several years.

After a short time they were raised to High Sword Singer and High Sorcerer.

During this time they worked tirelessly to have slavery abolished throughout the Eastern Empire.

A fair number were found to have magical gifts by the pair and were enrolled at Shadwood Academy to study sword singing and sorcery. They helped greatly with the movement.

In the end, many slaves returned to their own homes. Some remained to start new lives.

Rhen did not marry Lars..


	5. Epilogue - Part 2

..until their mission was accomplished. 

It was a happy marriage. Albeit full of playful bickering.

Finally, when Devin grew old, Rhen agreed to take her place as Queen with Lars by her side. She had fulfilled her duty in Veldarah after all.

Dameon saw this as an opportunity and requested Devin to take his place as Sun Priest. He still had a lot of inner turmoil - guilt, remnants of feelings for Rhen and he still hadn’t completely forgiven Talia. He left the Sun Temple to ‘find himself’.

Rhen and Lars were very successful rulers, though Lars never officially become the King (He was very good at keeping the noble class in check).

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean come on, there's no way Nicolas doesn't have some of Lars's genes in him lmao.
> 
> Also Dameon probably didn't have much chance of getting over Rhen if he was stuck in the Sun Temple. Not many options there.


End file.
